Come Josephine in my Flying Machine
by Copacabana
Summary: Harry explains the movie Titanic to Ginny. Fluffy H/Gness, uber-fluffy. You have been warned.


A/N: you'd think I was trying to make peace with all the shippers possible, one fic at a time, wouldn't you? Well that's not the case. I really have *no* idea why I wrote this, and I think if I try to figure it out I'll hurt myself. Be warned, this is AT least in the top 3 corniest fics posted on ff.n, it is the embodiment of fluff  
  
Disclaimer: no, not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley looked out into the vast Hogwarts Lake and laughed quietly to herself when she saw one of the Giant Squid's enormous tentacles submerge and shake about in the air in an awkward sort of wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silly Giant Squid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of hands over her eyes, shielding her view of the lake, squid, or anything else for that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guess who." She heard the owner of the hands say, in a low whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry. Ginny smiled. She and Harry had become close friends over the past two years. She had gotten over her shyness around him, but secretly she still hoped their friendship could develop into something more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Draco, my love! You've come to whisk me off to your world of pure unadulterated evils?" She responded in an over-dramatic tone. Harry chuckled lightly at this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You joke about it now, but it could happen, you know? Mrs. Virginia Malfoy." He said, removing his hands from her face and embracing her around her waist. She could feel his breath next to her ear and she shivered involuntarily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asked, when he sensed this. He made a move to pull away but Ginny placed her small, graceful hands over his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's fine." She said, leaning back against him.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood there for a long moment until suddenly Harry began to laugh. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. . . Does that happen always or just once in a while?" Ginny asked turning her head slightly towards him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-" Harry began, his laughter dying down until inaudible, but she could still feel him shaking from it as he explained, or tried to. "Come Josephine in my flying machine." He sang softly into her ear. She had no idea what this meant, but she liked the feeling of him singing into her ear. He was so very close.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do realize I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." The girl stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a muggle movie," he explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the story?" She knew what movies were, Hermione had practically forced her entire family to watch "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" after getting sick of nobody understanding her quotes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't recall this song from any of the movies she had watched, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well its called Titanic. There's this boat, the Titanic you see. . ." He began. Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know about the Titanic! Honestly, give me some credit Harry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quiet you! Do you want to heart he story or not?" He asked in mock severity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir!" She replied enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said quiet!" Harry said, trying to control his laughter, "Now, do you want to hear the story?" He asked again and she nodded mutely in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's better. Well there's this girl, Rose. She's an upper-class girl, and she's betrothed to this rich bloke, but she doesn't love him. So she tries to kill herself by jumping overboard." Harry paused and looked to see if Ginny was paying attention, she was listening intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, this man Jack, he saved her life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did he do that?" She queried suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did I mention she had lovely red hair?" Harry asked playfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, well ginger hair just screams out 'Save me, I'm a maiden in distress!'" She said sulkily, crossing her arms over her chest and moving slightly away from Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No." Harry said, pulling her closer to him, "When he saw the red hair, he thought 'Well I was going to go play myself some cards, but this one's worth saving'." He said, smiling at her sudden outburst.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh." She said, hesitantly settling back against his chest. "Well did this Jack fellow have dark hair. . .and perhaps green eyes?" She inquired softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Blond hair actually, kinda looked like Malfoy." The dark-haired boy replied casually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man of my dreams." She grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can imagine him however you like, I'll give you artistic license." Harry told her, leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does that even make sense?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eh," He shrugged, "Who knows? Anyway, Jack is poor and he won his ticket onto the Titanic gambling. He saves Rose's life and they get to know each other. Then they fall in love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what does the song you were singing have to do with anything?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, " He explained taking Ginny's hands in his and spreading her arms. "At one point he takes her to the very front of the boat and stands behind her like this, and she said she felt as if she were flying." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensation of being like this in Harry's arms. For a moment she felt she could take flight too. She heard Harry singing against her ear again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come Josephine in my flying machine, up she goes, up she goes. He sang in her ear, and then" Harry said, pausing suddenly so that Ginny turned her head so that she half-faced him, "They shared their first kiss." He said slowly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry folded his outstretched arms into her body, and leaned in. When their lips met, Ginny felt every emotion she'd tried to suppress for the past 6 years coming back in full force. "No, I was wrong, if any time is a 'take flight' time, this would be it." She put her arm around Harry's neck and kissed him harder, like she had wanted to since the day she first saw him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I'll have to watch that movie sometime." She said when they pulled apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess its my responsibility to watch it with you." He answered  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then you owe me a movie date." She said smiling, "Don't think I wont ask for it. I'll constantly remind you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be counting on that." Harry said returning the smile as he pulled away and walked back to the school.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Review :-D flame if you must. 


End file.
